Archive:Estana Stagwind
Estana Stagwind, Arch Druid of the Cenarion, and buisness man for the Lionhearts. Estana has had a short but fruative history in the Stormwind community. After being injured in the Emerald Dream, Arrel brought him into the care of the guard for a short period. After learning of the 'corruption' of the guard, he soon turned to the Lionhearts. He's risen from a lowley bouncer to a trustee, and also a friend of Jeth Holywrought. This has can be seen from the constant teasing of Jeth by calling him his full name, Jethamus. Background Estana Stagwind was a child of Edardris and Ataria Stagwind, his mother dying when he was in his mid-teens (for a Night Elf). He was trained in the art of Druidism by his father, becoming his Thero'Shan for ~5,000 years. Estana never dwelled into the Feral Combat styles, learning the stances and forms, yes. But he prefers the Restoration and Balance combat style of a Druid. During his -recent- travels with his Shan'Do, he stumbled into Silithus, finding the Cenarion Outpost and the war effort against the southern Aqir empire. He asked his father if he may stay here and help with the effort, saying his training was over and he was ready to put it to use. He stayed with the Infantry until he recived word that Edardris was upon the brink of becoming an Unwaking, being trapped in the Dream by the Nightmare. At the time, Edardris was in the forests of Redridge, studying the planet life. Quick acsess to hippogryph and boat made it possible for a short trip. This is when his journey to Stormwind began, he found his master's body deep within the forests, and tended to it as needed. He drifted into the Dream, tracking the movement of the Nightmare. He heard the cries of his master, but it was cut short by the Nightmare consuming him. His body lay there, peacefully beside his master in the forest, being lulled into eternal sleep by the Nightmare. His body was soon found by Arrel, who was only able to carry one of the Druids, and he took the lighter one, Estana. He has made council on the whereabouts of Edardris' body and status in the Dream, but to no avail. He was brought under the care of the Stormwind Guard for a short period, but soon learned of the corruption within the leaders. He stumbled into the Pig 'N Whistle after his recovery of his powers, planning to drink until the haunting memories of the Dream faded from him. A few drinks in, he met a man named Jeth. They talked for a while, and he gave him the flier that is commonly given to the passerbys of the Pig. He took him up on his offer, and has been apart of the family ever since. (( Will add some history with Gwyne aswell. )) Involvement Working with Jeth, working on taking down the Guard and Crusade. Deep hatred for Daxius and a fading friendship with Eli has brought mixed feelings about the crusade. Strategy Estana is very strong with the elements and nature, and is sure he always is above ground with roots or atleast dirt. (( More coming soon. :P )) Quotes "Place holder." "Place holder!" "Place. . . hol. . . der. . .*dies*" Trivia redloh ecalp See also External links * External link Category:Archived Characters